My Colorful Lightning
by Ghostmaus
Summary: Sylvester is struggling with his past and present life trying to come to terms with his life full of drugs, self hatred, apathy, pain, fetishes and pansexual life style. Will Atlas win or will Sylvester prevail.( Takes place within the Looney toons show universe. )
1. Chapter 1

My colorful lighting

The color of the ceiling is stained with whites and yellows do to heavy cigarette smoking from the past two years. I can't stop looking up while I'm anchored down in my thrifty looking lazyboy, the chair is white and torn up while dry and wet blood blotches of stains cover its once bright color. My eyes gaze down to my arm, you can't see the track marks but they're there. The only sign you can see that I was using is the blood that blends with my arm fur. I look left of my bleeding arm and at the end table is used needles and black tar within zip lock bags that sit atop of it. The little table is covered with blood as well, thinking I might of over done it again I look back up to the ceiling and begin to slip into a dream like state.

I begin to think about the time before I came to grannies house. My mom would be pacing back and forth tweaking on meth and my father would be cooking it. I would always try to play hide and seek with my favorite blanket that mom got me but not really play it. I usually did it to get out of my father's way so I wouldn't get hit but sometimes he would purposely look for me around the house to find and hit me. I was two and half years old when I was taken away from my parents, my mother went on a binge that night she was tweaking hard. She kept asking my father for some more meth when he just snapped and started beating her, I tried to do something but also was going to get hit if I intervened...so I ran to the next door neighbor's and knocked on the door. A older looking lady answered it and I just said quietly... " Mommies getting hit..." The nice old lady simply said " Oh dear little one, come in, come in! " she called the cops and my mother and father where arrested. That nice old lady who called the cops would go on to adopt me within the months that followed.

I snap back out of my dream like state and groan, whenever I nodded out I would rethink bits and pieces of my past. I would usually think about the memories I rather not remember. The alarm rings on the end table that I set just in case I nodded out. The alarm is for my appointment. I get up off the chair slowly and wrap a black and white scarf around my neck and leave the small apartment in witch I live in.

I arrive at my doctors office to get a physical exam done. I am called back by female rat nurse and I am told to sit in the small room and wait for the doctor. I sit and twiddle my thumbs still feeling pretty high. The doctor walks in and I look up at him he was a rabbit and ask me to stand.

" What's up doc? "

" Hello Sylvester my name is Henry and I will be performing your physical exam. "

I nod and the doctor begins the exam. The usually mouth , ear , heart examination till the...

" Okay Sylvester turn around and paws on then wall, I need to check your prostate. "

I playfully smile and slowly turn around and place my paws on the wall and look back at the doctor with the intent of staring back at him the whole time he checks my prostate.

" Oh my usually men buy me dinner first doc. "

The doctor blushes and just avoids my constant eye contact and finishes.

" Alright Sylvester now all we need is a blood sample. "

I gulp as the rabbit gathers the needles and supplies and begins to search for a vein to draw blood.

" Wow Sylvester there is so much dry blood on your fur, what happened? "

I gulp again and just remain silent. After the 10th attempt he finally found a vein and withdrew the amount of blood he needed.

" Alright that should be it for now you'll get your blood test back within a day or two. "

" Thanks Henry it was a real pleasure..."

I mumble sarcastically.

" Oh and Sylvester. "

" Yes? "

" I was looking back at your medical records from your old doctor and was wondering if you wanted to go through pain management with the help of opiate medication. I know the reconstruction is still causing you pain...plus it will be more safer and maintained then you shooting up dope. "

My mouth opened wide and I became speechless. The doctor read the medical report of my risky reconstruction surgery to make me look more like a cat.  
He knows my mother was a dog and my father was a cat. My father bribed a corrupted doctor with a pound of meth to do a slap job operation that left me with some painful scares underneath my fur. I was mostly cat to begin with but my paws, feet, tail, back, where altered the most. The surgery was for young adults who wanted a appearance change, but I was only one so I didn't get a say in it. I had to have a few surgery's since not to correct it but to maintain it as my body grew. I turned around slowly and stared back at Henry.

" I..I would like that...but my old doctor rejected that option...that's why I turned to heroin for relief...that and it makes me feel fantastic. "

" Well I'm your new one and I believe you should. "

" Henry...your not so bad after all. "

I left the doctors office with a prescription for 180 oxycodone 30 mg and a script for 45 diludid 4mg. The medication was for my paws and my back from begin lengthened during my childhood surgery's. Henry said as long I quit the dope he would prescribe me legal opiate medication to help me maintain my pain, but I also think it was because he felt sorry for me.

I immediately filled the prescription and arrived home, I popped two oxys and a diludid and lay down on my bed after flushing my heroin and throwing away my needles. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

My Colorful Lightning

" Stop please No! Get your paws off my throat! "

" You've had this coming Canary! "

...

I wake up screaming my claws deep within the bed and my breathing heavy...its the same nightmare over and over and over again, but it actually happened... It was real.

* Sylvester Thinking/Flashback *

Two years ago it was a beautiful Friday morning but a horrible day. I awake on grannies bed and found out that she had not got up yet. I pondered why and placed my paws on her to get a response...no response. Granny had died that day of a heart attack and was taken away to be cremated. Bugs bunny bought the house to keep the memories of are childhood house alive in which him, Lola, Daffy, Taz, petunia, Melissa, Tweety, and me use to live in. Bugs let me stay in the house for the next two weeks that followed. I don't know why Tweety stayed behind to live with granny, I stayed behind because I always felt safe with her. Ever since I ran to her house that day my mom was being beaten, I've always felt safe being with granny.

After a few days after granny died I became very depressed, Tweety was very shaken up as well but I didn't care...I hated him...ever since he was adopted by granny, I don't know why but I did. I let granny know that I was having urges about eating Tweety when I was around ten, she told me it was natural and said I didn't have to follow those instinct's. I hugged her and agreed but as I grew older I couldn't help myself, I've attacked Tweety tons of times and he usually avoids the attacks, but the days that followed grannies death where different.

Tweety didn't have granny to protect him anymore and even though I knew granny wouldn't want me to my urges told me otherwise...I attacked Tweety 3 days after granny died. I opened his cage and grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against the ground, he was yelling and screaming but for some reason I couldn't hear him, I was just to filled with urges to listen. I just didn't know at that point, my paws where around his throat and my claws kept sinking in deeper. The look in his eyes said don't kill me...but I did anyway, after I strangled Tweety I just began crying uncontrollably. For the next few days I would eat bits and pieces of him...I thought I would be happy...but I wasn't...and...I'll never be the same.

After I finished eating the last bits of Tweety I stayed for the rest of the two weeks bugs told me I could stay and he even offered me if I wanted to live there, but I declined. I needed to get away and told him I needed to live on my own. I found a apartment and bugs bunny offered to pay for my rent, I did take him up on the offer and he even gave me a allowance of a hundred and fifty dollars a week. Bugs was incredibly rich and successful and even let Daffy the duck live with him. I have been living in the apartment ever since.

I never really told anyone about what I did to Tweety and don't think I ever will. Everyone who ask I told them he ran away the day of grannies death. No one has questioned it for the pass two years and I don't think they ever will.

* End of Sylvester's Thinking/Flashback *

I got up off the bed and walked to the kitchen to make coffee and pop some of my painkillers. A storm was coming because my paws, feet, and back where starting to flair up worse then usual. I scratched my arms and felt the bumps that where underneath, a shiver went up my spine and I had the sudden urge to inject. The painkillers helped me not go through withdrawal but I still miss slipping a needle into my vein.

After I made some coffee I sat down in my blood stained chair and waited for my pills to kick in. As I sat their a feeling of warmth crept through my body. My belly was the warmest and my head tingled with pleasure. My pain became numbed and for the first time today I smiled. The feeling wasn't as powerful and the euphoria wasn't as strong as shooting dope but it was nice to feel relief.

I relaxed and sipped my coffee. I started itching my arms and couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walk over to the trash and picked through it and grabbed the least dirty needle. I washed it off and cleaned the insides of it.

After cleaning the needle I filled it with warm water and sat back down, I picked up my coffee I laid down on the end table and took a sip and placed it back down. I stared at the needle for a while and decided to inject the water. I taped my arm and felt around real hard under my fur, I found a vein and I slid the needle in. I moaned and sighed relief as a wiggle the needle slightly. I pushed the plugger in slightly and pulled back out. I watched as the blood swirled in the water and pushed the plugger all the way down watching the bloody water enter my vein I pulled the needle out and placed it on the end table and laid back.

I felt a little ashamed but at least it wasn't heroin and the combo of the painkillers and injecting water gave me the imitation of injecting heroin without actually doing it.

As I laid in my chair I turned on the TV and watched the news. While I am watching the news I notice to the right my TV through the hallway my mail pushed through the mail slot of my front door. I wined in annoyance and got up and walk to the door I leaned down and cried in pain from back. I picked up the mail as fast as I could and sat back down.

My mail was just a letter with the word reunion. I opened it and the letter read.

" Dear Sylvester

You and the childhood gang are invited for a reunion at grannies house. I would love for you to come and catch up on what the others are doing. We will also be honoring granny and the day of her death. The reunion will take place tomorrow and I hope to see you their!

Sincerely, Bugs. "

I shook my head and swallowed hard. I really didn't want to go but since Bugs is paying for my rent I kinda have to go.

I stood up and stretched and pondered on what I have to do next.

( Hey y'all this is GhosTmaus, usually the writer of Morby Fanfictions. I have decided to try something new and hope you all will like this story. I am not sure how far I will go with this but I am really looking forward on typing more and will be pleased on how My Colorful Lightning will turn out. Thank you, review, I love you Fanfiction. )


	3. Chapter 3

My Colorful Lightening

I inhale and blow out a stream of smoke through my lips and sigh heavily. " Shit I don't want to go, I don't want to go I don't want to...

My horrible mental arguing skills placed me on the sidewalk outside heading to the reunion. I grumble and mumble acting like a child who doesn't want to go to school. I brought a black sweater to hold my cigarettes and pills just in case I need a little self confidence for the reunion.

As I am walking into town I pass by a alleyway where three canines where shouting, laughing and drinking. I start getting anxious and started walking fast, as I sped up they yell for me to come over. I start running...

" Hey fucker I said come here! " Canine #1

" Yeah little kitty, kitty! " Canine #2

" Your just going to make it worse! Hahah! " Canine #3

I'm running as fast as my damaged body will allow me but don't get far, the first canine catches up and grabs my neck throwing me to the side into another alleyway up the street. I land hard on my side and cough.

" Hey kitty, kitty. Since you ran we might fuck you in half..." #1

I swallow hard as the the first dog wraps his paws around my neck and lifts me off the ground, he stares into my eyes and stare back into his gray, blue eyes.

" Hey kitty what's wrong with your eyes? " #1

" What do you mean? "

He growls and sets me down, I smile and then he slam's his fist into my face so hard I hit the brick wall behind me. I felt the blood run down my nose and my left eye become puffy. I clench my fist but let it go, starting to tear up.

" I ask you a fucking question! Your eyes there red! Why?! " #1

The other dogs around him nodded there heads and stepped closer to me.

" You fucking dogs my eyes are black! "

They growl and gang up on me, they start kicking and hitting and after about a whole minute of getting my head kicked in the main canine or I call him number one flips me over.

" No, nonononononon get the fuck off me! Please! Stop! "

That's when I closed my eyes...I knew what they where going to do and I could not do anything about it, the 2nd dog is already undoing his pants to fuck my mouth and 1st is behind me about to slam his dick into me while the 3rd one just watches...I grind my teeth hard and try to turn around.

" Ahhhhhhh! "

" Stop! No. "

" That's mine! "

Slash

Suddenly I'm on my back, my eyes still closed. I feel kinda of wet and warm. I open my eyes and see red. The red is staring back...

" He..hello? "

He smiles and starts laughing manically. He's white and is another cat. He has the same color scheme as me but opposite. His belly is black and the rest of his fur is white with deep crimson eyes. I look down as the cat is still on top of me. His fur is covered in blood, his paws, upper arms and torso is covered in the blood the most with a sliver of it splattered on his face.

" Uhhh, h..hello, who..who are yo- "

I'm interrupted by another manic laugh and he leans in locking his lips with mine, I blush and his tounge enters my mouth and swirls around, his mouth tasting like straight blood and metallic metal. As he kisses me his eyes are closed. I shiver and kiss back closing my eyes.

" Atlas. "

I open my eyes and he disappears. My paws covered in blood. I look around me and all the canines are laying face down in a pool of blood besides the leader who is leaning against the brick wall with a knife in his belly. I gasp and kinda laugh at the same time because the leaders pants was around his ankles.

I stand up, slightly dizzy. Some how when that cat, or Atlas or whoever his name is saved me my sweater some how got torn off. I walk over and pick up and proceed to the leader who is still laying against the wall, I lean down about eye level and spit in his face.

" Serves you right for trying to fucking rape me... "

I grab the knife lodged into his stomach and twists it sideways. Suddenly he gasp out in pain!

" Oooh, what does that hurt, huh? "

" Stop, please! I'm sorry! Stop! It hurts" #1

" whatever. "

I twist the knife again and he whimpers in pain. This is usually to brutal and uncharacteristic of me but I don't know why I'm still toying with these mutts after Atlas saved me but it feels good.

" Your not worth my time..."

I take the knife out of his stomach and he gasps. I stand back up and I turn around putting on my black sweater and putting the knife in my pocket. The leader mutt mutters.

" Hey that's my knife. " #1

I scoff

" Not anymore..."

As I exit the alleyway I look down at my bloody paws and just put them in my pocket. As I get to the sidewalk I here the mutt mutter one last sentence.

" Your eyes...there...black now... "

I gasp slightly and start breathing heavily continuing down the street not looking back. As I walk away I hear siren's of ambulances and police vehicles behind me, I clutch the knife that's in my pocket and smile.

( GhosTmaus here! Wow who the hell was that! What could he be...stay tuned! Anyway, sorry it took so long! I'm lazy. This story is incredibly personal to me. I throw bits and pieces of myself into Sylvester, so it kinda gets painful to write sometimes. Also my Morby Fanfiction will be returning this spring witch is Blue Psychosis. This story and Blue Psychosis are going to be my main stories. Thank you so much and keep reading! )


	4. Chapter 4

My Colorful Lightening

I make my way down the street, A police car passes me with the siren's blaring. I look up at the gray sky and a rain drop hits my nose. I stop in my tracts and just look up remembering when I was a child. The sky back then always seemed gray and lifeless to me, the clouds combine and make a almost colorless surrounding, a precursor for what's not to come.

I return to walking forward, reaching my paw behind me and flipping my hood over my head. I continue down the street as rain drops soak the ground in a soft serenity. I reach into my sweaters pockets and pull out my pack of cigarettes, lighting one and placing the pack back into my pocket. I take a long drag and hold it in, feeling the toxic smoke stain my lungs I reluctantly blow it out in a smooth stream.

I finally reach the street where grannies house is and I start feeling nervous. I take the last drag of my cigarette and toss it on the sideway stepping on it with my bare paw. As I make my way up to the house I feel my heart starting to race. I knock on the door and Bugs Bunny opens the door.

" Oh hey Sylvester! Come in! Its been a long time no see. "

I faintly smile, keeping my paws in my pocket till I get to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

" Hey bugs, I know its been a few months. Heheh... "

" Sylvester I got one question...why is there blood on your face? "

I swallow and think trying to pull something out my ass.

" Oh uh..haha. I was walking down the street not really looking up and slammed into a streetlight, you know...clumsy me, heh... "

" Ooookay, would you like to use the bathroom to clean yourself off? "

" Oh yes! Definitely! Thank you..."

I walk in the house before bugs could say another word trying my best not to notice the others in the living room without looking at them and darting upstairs at the same time. I reach the bathroom and lock the door, I let out a sigh and take my hood off. I blush slightly to myself feeling embarrassed, I would be suspicious of myself if I darted away from my childhood friends wearing a black hood with my paws in my pocket the whole time too.

I walk over to the sink and turn on the water washing the partially dry blood off my fur. I look up while washing my paws and stare at the mirror. Under my eye was a cut like bruise and my nose had dry blood under it and the sliver of blood across my face must have been from the fight. I wash my face off and clean the wound as best I could with peroxide that was in the medical cabinet. I place a band aid over the cut under my left eye and exhale. I reach into my pocket and pop three oxycodone's and one diludid and head back down stairs.

As I reach the base of the stairs I take a gander at everyone sitting on the couch's chatting with one another. I muster up the courage to say something.

" He..hello? "

Everyone stops talking and turns their heads facing me. I swallow hard and force a smile, blushing anxiously.

" Hello, Sylvester! "

They all say at once.

" Sylvester, come and sit with Lola and me. "

I walk over and sit down on the couch with Lola and bugs. From across the coffee table sitting on the other couch is Daffy, Melissa and Taz.

" Where is Petunia? "

I watch as everyone's greeting smiles evaporated, Melissa look the saddest. She swallowed almost sorrowfully and spoke up.

" Sylvester...Petunia committed suicide 6 months ago... "

" Melissa...I'm so sorry..."

I tear up a little and reach over the coffee table and hug her, she hugs me back and I sit back down. We all greet each other and say how we are doing and what has happen to us, we usually share everything due to how close we all are and for how long we have all know one another.

Melissa starts first telling me how her and petunia had a sexual and dysfunctional relationship and it went south due to money issues and both of them having a alcohol and cocaine habit. Petunia committed suicide after her and Melissa had a falling out. Melissa left the cramped apartment to go to the bar after the fight they had, after she got back she found petunia face down on the floor. She found a lethal combination of China white heroin mixed with cocaine on the coffee table. Petunia knowingly had taken the combination and left a note telling Melissa how she had hated life and hated being a lesbian and said she had wanted to die for a long time. Melissa has since gone to addiction consulting and has been clean since Petunia's death. She has recently been studying to get her degree psychology.

Next up to tell there story was Taz.

Taz had been doing great and has actually gone on to create a sacred wildlife refuge for non-anthromorphic animals and has been there ever since, even living on the grounds of the refuge.

The next to meet, greet and say what has happened is Daffy.

Daffy is doing fine and living with bugs being a total bum like me and dating Melissa's sister Tina, he is still greedy and pulling get rich schemes that have all failed miserably.

Next is Bugs and Lola.

Lola has been Bugs bunny's girlfriend for 3 years now and she is a professional basketball player. She has since moved into his house with him and Daffy and have been happy. Bugs is still rich and clever as always.

Next was me. I told them everything from my addictions to getting social security from my childhood surgery and telling them how generous bugs was for paying for my apartment. I didn't tell them about what had happen on the way to the reunion and don't think I ever will. I love all of them and could never worry them like that, I have already been enough of a burden as is.

After chatting and talking about are childhood Lola speaks up.

" So I know its been two years but I still haven't stop looking for Tweety, I know he's out there somewhere and have been putting up posters! "

I looked around nervously as everyone ask to pitch in and help look for Tweety, I just nervously agreed and Lola gave me a stack of flyer's to put up around town. After we talked some more we finally said are goodbyes and everyone started leaving one by one. Before I left I asked bugs if I could stay here for a little while alone to bask in my memories. He agreed and shut the door behind him, for the first time in two years I was alone in grannies house.

I turned around and headed to the basement, it has been completely untouched from bugs, probably trying to maintain the house as best as possible. I head straight to a pile of box's with are old childhood toys. I open the box and take out a kitty stuffed animal with sew marks all over it. I rip it apart and out comes Tweety's skull. I shove it into my pocket and turn back to head up stairs, but before leaving I turn my head and look into grannies old mirror. I catch a glimpse of my left eye that is completely red. I growl and head back up stairs and leave my childhood home.

I finally reach my apartment and head to my room. I take off my sweater and pop a diludid and throw Tweety's skull into the trash bin along with Lola's flyer's by my writers desk and jump into bed drifting off to sleep.

( Hello all! GhosTmaus here! I have got another chapter up and hope you guys and girls like the story so far! There is more to come and hopefully Sylvester will get a little love from a boy. Read, leave a review and thank you! )


End file.
